1. Technical Field
This invention relates to fluorescent lighting fixtures of the type utilizing elongated fluorescent tubes in a fixture mounted on the ceiling of an enclosure to be illuminated thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior fluorescent lighting apparatus such as used in commercial applications including retail stores and the like have generally utilized two or more fluorescent tubes positioned in side by side relation on or in a fixture formed of several metal stampings, the outer and/or lower surfaces of which have been finished with a white enameled light reflective surface. My copending application of patent entitled "Fluorescent Lighting Apparatus", Ser. No. 06/865,411, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,546. illustrates an improved reflector structure which is particularly suitable in the present improved rigid lightweight fluorescent fixture.
Prior art fluorescent lighting fixtures are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,159,352, 4,388,675, and 4,403,275. In each of these disclosures a substantial tube supporting structure is disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,352 the tube supporting structure is formed of a pair of elongated body members and an expensive single piece refractor incorporating upwardly angling side walls and a curved lower light directing surface. There is very little structure that is capable of reflecting light downwardly toward the refractory lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,675 illustrates a substantial elongated box-like structure in which several elongated fluorescent tubes are disposed, the structure incorporates double walls, one of which has plurality of light reflecting elongated surfaces and the side walls of the structure formed at right angles thereto forming secondary reflectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,275 also discloses an elongated substantial metal box-like construction defining an elongated rectangular opening having a hinged refractor lens attached thereto. Slightly curved reflectors are positioned at either side of the structure and the side walls include vertical sections and angular sections relative to the flat upper portion of the fixture.
The present invention mounts the improved reflector of my above-mentioned patent application, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,546 in a simple efficient rapidly assembled fixture formed of light-weight rigid components to effectively position a single fluorescent tube in my improved reflector by which the rigid lightweight fluorscent fixture of this invention delivers more light into the desired area while utilizing a single fluorescent tube than the multi-tube fluorescent fixtures of the prior art.